


Our Very Own Kitten Family

by couldneverhurtusnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, and louis' cat knocks harry's cat up, harry has a cat and louis has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldneverhurtusnow/pseuds/couldneverhurtusnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Larry AU based off a post I saw once where Louis and Harry are neighbors and Louis’ cat knocks up Harry’s cat and when Harry realizes who the father is he storms over to Louis house telling him to keep that savage animal away from his princess and Louis responds by leaving things like cat food and toys on Harrys porch with a note that says “child support” ( spoiler: Harry and Louis eventually decide that they want to keep the kitty family together and raise them as a team ;) )" - tumblr user louistopsfuckers (so this fic is for them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Very Own Kitten Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Our Very Own Kitten Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797205) by [marcelowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa)



> This story didn't have a beta, so bear with me. 
> 
> This is my first HL fanfic and my first fic in years. Actually I haven't written anything in a really long time, so if this is shit don't tell me. 
> 
> Also, this might not be completely accurate, as I am no expert when it comes to cat pregnancies. I did some minor googling though. 
> 
> This is really short and probably not what people expected. 
> 
> Also, please forgive me all grammar mistakes, as I tend to overthink when I know that people are going to read what I write. Another also, I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> This is for louistopsfuckers.
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> POLISH TRANSLATION - http://marcelowa.tumblr.com/post/149085083328/our-very-own-kitten-family-oneshot-pl

* * *

  
The first time Harry had noticed the black cat had been back in March, when the ground was still buried under a soft blanket of snow. The black cat had been walking on the snow dusted brick wall, which separates Harry’s and his neighbor’s gardens.

He had been in the middle of doing dishes when he glanced out the window above his sink and saw the black cat, shortly followed by his own cat, Apricot. At the time he didn’t think much of it, glad that his cat had made a friend.

If he was completely honest, then at first he had been worried a bit, but as soon as his eyes landed on the bright red collar around the other cat’s neck he breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the black cat had a responsible owner and no harm would come to Apricot.

Instead he had just chuckled at the sight in front of him – what a pair these two made. The black cat lean and slim, looking majestic, nose held high. And then there was Apricot – a fluffy clumsy chubby thing. Her white fur almost completely wet from the snow. Harry had watched in amusement as Apricot had tried to follow the other cat and almost slipping a couple of times.

* * *

In April Harry had finally met the black cat’s owner. It had been a Friday night and he had been just about to sit down with a book, when there was a knock on his front door. Sighing heavily Harry headed toward the door and prayed to whomever was listening that it wasn’t another salesman knocking on his door.

A handsome man stood on his doorstep. The man was a couple of inches shorter than Harry, but the way he carried himself made him look taller. His brown hair soft and fluffy atop his head. His eyes a beautiful shade of blue. The man looked soft and warm in his green hoodie and grey sweatpants, which were tucked in his wool socks. On his feet were tattered black Vans slip-ons.

Based on all this, Harry concluded that the guy was most definitely not a salesman. Now he was curious, it wasn’t often that strangers decided to knock on his door.

Harry cleared his throat, “Hi? May I help you?”

The guy in front of him smiled, “Hi, mate! I’m Louis,” he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry politely shook his hand. “And I’m Harry. What can I do for you?”

“Harry,” Louis smiled, testing out the name on his tongue. “Listen, mate, my beast of a cat knocked down my jar of flour just as I was about to make some pancakes. So, now I’m out of flour and I was wondering, if you could help a man out. Got any flour?”

“You have a cat?”

“Is that all you got from my story?” Louis asked laughing. Harry would’ve been a bit offended by Louis laughing at him, but he could tell that the laugh was friendly and not meant in a mocking way.

Harry chuckled, “I love cats, got one myself. Always up to some cat talk.”

“Yeah? Tell me about yours then?”

Harry shuffled his feet, getting tired of standing in the same position. “A fat hairy thing. But I do love her to pieces. Name’s Apricot. Three years old.” Harry stated proudly.

“I reckon I’ve seen her around. Actually, sounds like a mate of Mercury’s.”

“Mercury’s?” Harry asked with confusion.

“Yeah, my cat, Freddie Mercury, but he likes to go by Mercury. I think I’ve seen them together on the brick wall in my backyard.”

A sudden realization hit Harry. “Oh, is Mercury a black cat? Red collar?”

Louis’ smile was big, “Yeah, that’s him!”

“He is a beautiful cat, very regal and stuff.”

“And stuff. Thank you, though.”

“So, what I get from this is we’re neighbors? Or maybe there are more brick walls around here for cats to walk on.”

“No, we’re neighbors alright. Mercury and I just moved in like a month and half ago.”

“That’s nice. How do you find the neighborhood so far?” Harry asked politely, but with genuine curiosity.

“I love it. People are really friendly. Mrs. Larsson baked me an apple pie when I first moved in. And I love how quiet and tiny this neighborhood is. I used to live in the city before, so it’s a nice change of scenery. I’m glad I decided to move.”

Harry smiled dimples popping, “Good to hear. And Mrs. Larsson’s pies are out of this world, so I’m glad that you got to be a part of that heavenly experience.”

“Yeah.” Louis agreed with a smile. “Anyway, this has been lovely. Nice meeting you and everything, but it’s getting kind of late and if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, could I maybe get the flour now? My sisters are over and they are waiting for me, promised them some pancakes.”

Harry flushes, feeling bad for keeping the guy on his doorstep for so long. “I’m sorry. Wait here, I’ll be right back with the flour.” He mumbles quickly and then quickly turns around heading towards his kitchen. He grabs a plastic bin from a shelf, fills half of it with flour, puts the lid on and then scurries back to the front door.

“Here.” He says pushing the bin into Louis’ hands.

Louis seems a bit taken aback, but clutches the bin to his chest anyway. “Thank you so much, Harry. You’re a lifesaver. I owe you one.”

“No worries. I’ll see you around, yeah?” He asks clutching the doorknob.

Louis answering smile is beautiful. “Absolutely.”

* * *

“So, why Apricot?” Louis asks him while placing his glass of water down on Harry’s kitchen island.

It was three days later from their first meeting. Louis had come over to return the flour, even though Harry had insisted that he shouldn’t have had to do that. He had plenty of flour at his house.

Harry smiles fondly, “My niece actually named her. I’m really not sure what the origin for that name choice was, however. I should ask her. Not sure if she'd remember though, she was two at the time so.”

“That's precious and it’s a lovely name nevertheless, no matter its origin.”

Harry smiles, “I think so too.”

“I wish I was an uncle. But all of my siblings are so much younger than I am, so who knows how much longer I would have to wait till they start popping out kids for me to spoil.”

“You could always have a kid of your own.” Harry says without thinking. When he realizes what he had just said he is quick to apologize, “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.” Maybe Louis has reasons for not having kids, can't just go about asking people you hardly know about these kinds of things.

“Why are you apologizing? I would love to have kids, just haven’t met the right person to have them with.” Louis smiles reassuringly, “Until then I shall coddle Mercury. He hates that, but it’s fine.” Louis laughs.

Apricot chooses that moment to enter the kitchen, she beelines toward Louis and immediately starts rubbing her nose against his ankles.

“Oh, hi there!” Louis coos, bending to pick the cut up. He groans loudly, “Shit you’re heavy.”

“Heeey, don’t say that.” Harry admonishes.

Louis looks at Harry puzzled. “Pretty sure that the first time we met you described her as a ‘fat hairy thing,’ mate.”

Harry looks scandalized, gaze darting between Louis and Apricot. Finally he whispers, “I don’t say that in front of her, Louis!”

Louis laughs, scratching Apricot behind her ear, she purrs contentedly. He looks down at the cat and stage whispers, “your owner is ridiculous.”

“I heard that!”

“Meant you to!”

* * *

Louis and Harry have become good friends in the short time they’ve known each other. Often spending time in each others company. Watching movies together at each others houses, spoiling each others cats, grabbing dinner together a couple of times, talking about everything and anything, and Louis actually looked after Harry’s cat one time, when he had had to stay at his mom’s house for a couple of days.

Their friendship, however, is put onto test on a warm day in July.

Harry has just gotten back from work and he is walking through his little house, looking for his cat. “Apricot, I’m home!” He calls. Usually Apricot is right there in the hallway, greeting him home when he walks through the front door, however, today she is nowhere to be seen.

“Apricot?” Harry is starting to feel uneasy. He peeks into the closet in his bedroom, looks under his bed, in the bathroom, goes through the living room. His cat is nowhere. “Apricot? You’re worrying me.”

Finally he finds her behind a flowerpot in the kitchen. She is lying on the cold kitchen floor and looks rather poorly. Harry immediately crouches down by her side, petting her softly. “Hey, what’s wrong, love?” He asks in a soothing voice, eyes scanning the cat looking for anything that might be wrong. There seem to be no wounds, so she wasn’t involved in a fight with another cat. Not often the case, but sometimes Apricot gets involved in fights with other cats and when she does she often hides somewhere in the house, licking her wounds.

“Should I take you to the vet?” Harry looks her in the eye as if waiting for an actual answer from her. Apricot just meows miserably.

That's an answer enough for Harry and his stomach drops, “Oh, baby. I’ll call the vet right now.”

* * *

The blonde vet, Miranda, smiles sweetly, “Congratulations, Apricot is most definitely expecting!”

Harry is gasping for air, his little baby has been knocked up. He can’t believe this. How did this happen?

“What?” He somehow manages to ask.

“I take it you weren’t expecting that.” Miranda looks apologetic. There’s no reason for her to be apologetic, it’s not her fault that Harry’s innocent fluff-ball has been knocked up. Harry appreciates it anyway.

“Not really,” he mumbles.

“She is a British Longhair, a pretty popular breed right now. She is also a beautiful cat so I’m sure her kittens are going to be beautiful too. Based on that you shouldn’t have any problem with finding new homes for the kittens.

Harry nods. “Alright.”

“I would estimate that she is somewhere between three or four weeks right about now.”

“Three or four weeks?” Harry asks incredulous and immediately feels guilty. How did he not notice anything earlier?

“Don’t worry, Mr. Styles, she is a bit fluffy, so it’s hard to tell that she has gained some weight. Some cats might experience ‘morning sickness’ between week three and four, so we will see if that’s going to happen to Apricot as well or not. Also she might lose her appetite for a few days.”

“Actually,” Harry starts, “now that I think about it, she has been eating a bit less during the last couple of days.”

“Really? Any vomiting?”

“Not inside of the house. I don’t know what she does outdoors. I mean… It’s obvious what she has been up to…” He trails off.

“I feel positive in saying that based on what you’ve just said she is most likely four weeks pregnant. This means that we can gradually start increasing her food intake, because now she also has to be able to feed her kittens. Make sure that you provide good quality, high calorie food. I’m going to write you down a good brand that I think would be most beneficial.”

“Alright,” Harry nods.

“You also might start noticing some personality changes. Apricot might grow quieter and seek more affection than before. She also may sleep more than she already is.” Miranda grabs for a slip of paper, writes down the brand of cat food and hands it to a quiet Harry. “I would like to see you two back here in two weeks. Just to check up on her, to make sure that everything is going perfectly. And don’t worry Mr. Styles, it’s all going to work out.”

* * *

By the time Harry gets home he is seeing red. He knows who did this to his cat and he is so angry. So-so angry. He has never experienced anger on this level.

He grabs Apricot and marches to his neighbor’s door. He knocks loudly on the red door, taps his foot in aggravation while waiting for his neighbor to open the door.

“Coming,” calls a soft voice inside of the house. For a second Harry’s anger subsides, how can he be angry at this sweet and caring person who wouldn't wish ill on anybody, but then he glances at Apricot who looks around eyes big. And his anger is back.

The door opens and a smiling Louis appears. “Harry – “

“You!” Harry all but yells, stabbing the man in front of him in the chest with his index finger.

Louis looks taken aback, “Harry?” He questions with a quiet confused voice.

Harry is still prodding him with his finger. “You and your cat! Your utter savage of a cat!”

Louis grabs Harry’s finger, because he doesn’t appreciate being prodded at. “What is going on?”

“What is going on?” Harry looks like he can’t believe that Louis just asked that. “You ask me what’s going on? I’ll tell you what’s going on! That little savage of yours knocked up my princess! That’s what’s going on!” Harry huffs.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me! You know that it’s a great idea to get your animal neutered in order to avoid what just happened! Because of your cat my little baby is pregnant!”

“I’m sorry.”

Harry huffs again. “You are sorry? Fuck that! Apricot and I would appreciate it, if you and your beast of a cat would stay away from us! Thank you!” With that Harry turns around and stomps back to his house.

* * *

The next day when Harry gets home from work there’s a little post-it note on his door. It reads:

_Got him neutered. We’re both incredibly sorry._

_\- Louis & Mercury_

Harry doesn’t care, he rips the note from his door and throws it into the trash can in his kitchen.

* * *

The day after that there’s another note on his door.

 _We want to be there for you guys & do everything to make this experience easier for you._  
Please forgive us.

_\- Louis & Mercury_

Harry still doesn’t care. However, he doesn’t throw away this note. And maybe he goes through his trash can to find the first note, but that's something nobody needs to know. And what if he starts putting the notes that Louis and Mercury leave in his nightstand's drawer. Soon his drawer contains ten little notes from his neighbor and his cat.

* * *

When he arrives home from work on Thursday there’s a box in front of his door. Thinking that it is something that he recently ordered he carries the box inside. Harry places the box on his kitchen island and inspects it, there’s nothing written on it, no delivery address, no name, nothing. This makes him a bit wary and he opens the box with caution.

There in the box his a grey cat bed, the bed looks so soft that Harry is almost tempted to try and take a nap in it himself. There’s also a letter in the box, Harry unfolds it and reads:

_Didn’t joke when we said that we want to be there for you. Hope you forgive us one day._

_\- Louis & Mercury_

Harry sighs, if he is completely honest he isn’t angry at Louis (or Mercury) anymore, but that doesn’t mean that he is going to forgive them either. At least not yet.

* * *

On Monday there is a box full of cat food in front of his door.

* * *

During the next couple of weeks Harry comes home to a new box almost every day. Around week seven of Apricot’s pregnancy the boxes that Louis leaves on Harry's porch have ‘CHILD SUPPORT’ written on them and the boxes are filled with toys and food for kittens.

* * *

Week eight of Apricot’s pregnancy is when Harry decides to forgive Louis and Mercury. He feels a bit sheepish knocking on Louis’ door. He thinks that he might’ve overreacted a bit in the beginning.

Apricot being pregnant isn’t actually that big of a deal. Harry and Apricot’s days are usually spent cuddling on Harry’s sofa under a warm blanket and watching movies. It’s true, Apricot, already an affectionate cat by nature, has become even more affectionate. Always trying to snuggle and nudging Harry so he would pet her. And she sleeps a lot. _A lot_. At least twenty hours out of Apricot’s day is spent on sleeping in her cat bed that was a gift from Louis and Mercury.

The more Harry has thought about it the more sure he is in his decision to keep the kittens and not give them away. He doesn't think that he would be able to give Apricot's descendants away. He just doesn't have a heart for it. He can handle three kittens and a cat. He can do it. Harry thinks that he could definitely do it if he had Louis by his side, which brings us back to the present.

Suddenly there’s Louis standing in front of Harry. And now that Harry finally sees him again, he realizes how much he had missed the other man. He had gotten so used to his presence all those weeks ago and though Harry really didn’t want to admit it, the truth is that he had been a bit lonely without Louis’ friendship.

Harry feels awkward, as if he had done something that he shouldn't have done and he kind of did, didn't he? “Hi, Louis.”

Louis stares at Harry with caution, he probably thinks that Harry has come back to yell at him some more.

Harry takes a big breath. “I’m sorry that I yelled at you and I really miss you. Please forgive me?” He gets out quickly.

Louis seems to relax and a small smile is forming on his face. “I missed you too.” He replies quietly.

“Good.” Harry blushes and then quickly adds, “Not good. Sorry. It's not good at all, you shouldn't have missed me. That's horrible and it's my fault. Please, forgive me for acting like a child.”

Louis looks amused. “I forgive you.”

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, “Oh, good! That _is_ good!”

“Come here, you big oaf!” And with those words Louis pulls Harry into a hug. “Do you want to come in?” Louis asks letting go of Harry. “I was just making tea, if you want some?”

Harry smiles his dimpled smile. “Of course.”

The first thing Harry does upon entering Louis’ house is apologizing to Mercury. He scratched Mercury behind his ear. “I’m so sorry that I overreacted and made you guys work so hard to earn my forgiveness. You did nothing wrong. I’m sorry for being a drama queen. You’re a good cat, alright? Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.” He murmurs to the cat. "We good? Meow if we're good."

Louis leans against his kitchen counter observing the scene in front of him fondly. “Tea is ready, Haz.” He finally says.

Harry turns to look at him from where he is sitting on the floor next to the cat and smiles his biggest smile.

Miranda was right, everything is going to work out.

* * *

**From: Harry**  
**2:30 am**  
_Apricot went into labor! Oh my god!!!_

 **From: Louis**  
**2:31 am**  
_Shit, we’re on our way!_

* * *

It’s around 9 pm when the chaos finally seems to be over. Miranda came by at one point to make sure that everything was going smoothly. Harry’s heart almost stopped beating a couple of times, because he was so worried about Apricot and the unborn kittens, but he got through it thanks to Louis who held his hand throughout the whole ordeal. And Apricot was so brave and strong, Harry is so proud of her. When the kittens were born he definitely cried and he saw Louis shed a tear or two too, even though the latter denies that.

Harry is so grateful that Louis was here for this. Here next to him, exactly where he should be. During the week before Apricot gave birth, Harry and Louis spent their days together doing things they did before their little falling out – watching movies, going out for dinner, going grocery shopping together, cooking dinner, spending time with their cats, getting to know each other even better, going on walks.

Just three days ago Louis asked Harry out on a date, Harry agreed of course. The date was everything that Harry could’ve asked for and even more. Louis was the perfect gentleman. And they already made plans to go on another date next week.

And now, here they are. Sitting on the floor, Harry’s head on Louis’ shoulder looking at their five cats snoozing in the grey cat bed.

“We have five cats.” Harry whispers in astonishment. "Our very own kitten family."

Louis chuckles, “It’s going to be crazy, babe.”

“But so worth it.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. “I wouldn’t want to do this with anybody but you.”

Harry lifts his head from Louis’ shoulder and just beams at the other man. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis repeats.

“Good. Me neither.”

They stare at each other fondly. “Good.” Louis echoes and then he kisses his boy.

 

Everything worked out perfectly.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://couldneverhurtusnow.tumblr.com/post/148434027294/our-very-own-kitten-family-by-couldneverhurtusnow


End file.
